


NSFW

by fixylol



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, its really nsfw guys i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixylol/pseuds/fixylol
Summary: Peridot hangs out with Amethyst, and then it escalates into something more.





	NSFW

Peridot walked up to Amethyst.

"Hey Amethyst, wanna watch Camp Pining Hearts with me?" She asked.

"Sure!" Amethyst replied.

It was a few hours later and Amethyst and Peridot were watching the show together in Amethyst's room. They were cuddled up under a blanket and there were empty cans and popcorn containers all over the place.

Peridot looked to her right and saw Amethyst's hand. She had an idea.

"No, it's too dirty." Peridot said, dismissing the idea. "I'm saving myself for Lapis."

But the idea stuck in her head. A few minutes later, she decided to give in to her temptations. "Maybe just a little..."

With hesitation, she started moving her hand towards Amethyst's. She reached her fingertips before stopping for a bit. She looked up at Amethyst. She seemed too absorbed in the show to notice anything else, so Peridot decided to go all in. She rubbed her hand up to Amethyst's. Immediately she felt it. Every inch of her soft, warm skin. She started putting more pressure between their hands.

After a few seconds, she moved her fingers to be intertwined with Amethyst's. Just that small motion sent pleasure rippling through her forearm. Amethyst didn't seem to react.

"This is nice..." Peridot thought.

On-screen, Peridot saw 2 characters kiss, so she started moving her face towards Amethyst's. Amethyst noticed and quickly pulled her hand away from Peridot's.

"Wait what?" Peridot asked, surprised by this.

"Pearlmethyst 4 life!" Amethyst responded. Immediately Pearl jumped out of nowhere and started making out furiously with Amethyst. Peridot was about to cry, but she choked it down.

Peridot walked out of Amethyst's room and into the kitchen. She opened a cabinet and grabbed a bottle of rum.

"Here we go again..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this drawbauchery post: http://drawbauchery.tumblr.com/post/151810405037/  
> I tried to make it super sensual like an actual smut fic, but I have no idea if I did it right.


End file.
